


From Dusk to Dawn

by CoffeeComicsGalore



Series: Music That Inspires a Story [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Non-Graphic Smut, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeComicsGalore/pseuds/CoffeeComicsGalore
Summary: The fear of losing him made her realize the hidden feelings that she had buried deep within her soul. “Don’t ever leave me again, Chaton. Not now, not ever,” she whispered between kisses. “I love you.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Music That Inspires a Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618345
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	From Dusk to Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> The song that inspired this story is "From Dusk to Dawn" by Zayne ft. Sia.

The darkness overshadowed the world around them. The twinkling lights of the stars acted as a veil. The soft glow of the tower gave them all the light they needed tonight. 

They stood quietly apart, neither wanting to make the first move. The adrenaline of the day overtaking them both with a tiredness creeping into their bones. But neither wanted to leave. Not after the devastation of the day. 

The akuma was the toughest they have had to beat thus far. She was angry and blasted the citizens around her in a fiery rage of destruction that would put Chat Noir’s cataclysm to shame. Fire catapulted from her hands towards the bystanders around her; the victims screamed as their flesh melted and their bones turned to dust. 

The screams terrified Ladybug the most. She knew she could bring them back, but she froze when she saw the path of destruction that laid in the wake. Her mind trying to make sense of what had happened. Of what she needed to do to fix this. To defeat this. 

But she didn’t hear the scream. 

She didn’t hear the call of her name. 

She didn’t notice the laughter of the akuma as she took her opportunity in the midst of Ladybug’s terror-induced stance. 

She didn’t know what happened, but she was on the ground. 

All of a sudden, her brain caught up to the surroundings and she realized what transpired. 

The remembered the scream was _his_. 

_He_ called her name. 

She could hear the cackling of the akuma and she remembered being thrown. 

Until she remembered _who_ threw her. The black blur that pushed her aside as the akuma blasted a fiery haze in her direction. The pile of dust that laid in her wake. 

_Chat_ pushed her out of the way to keep her safe. 

_Chat_ was struck by the flame. 

_Chat_ was the pile of rubble. He was gone and Ladybug was enraged. 

The akuma was beaten shortly after with the aid of Ladybug’s rage and a lucky charm. 

She quickly tended to the victims but she was distracted. Her eyes ever searching for the mop of blond hair or the sparkle of emerald irises or the whip of a black tail though the thickening crowd that encircled the super heroine. 

Her heart had shattered at the thought of her partner. The feeling of anger, sadness, fear, anxiousness, and loneliness all encompassed her making her lightheaded. Her thoughts ran. She fought with herself. Chastised herself for hesitating the moment she needed to be focused. 

She was close to collapsing. Hot tears that brimmed her lead lidded eyes threatened to fall, a thick cloud hazing the vision in front of her. 

She whipped her yo-yo towards the top of the tower. She needed to run. She needed to get away. She needed to find him. _Why isn’t he here? Why didn’t the Cure bring him back?_

Then she heard it. The call that she didn’t know she needed to hear. The faint sound of _My Lady_ in the sweet raspy voice that she had come to love. 

She stopped and turned to the sound, her eyes following the noise. The moment she saw him, her heart stopped. It felt like hours before her legs moved towards him, her brain tried to wrap around the thought that this was really him, not a figment of her imagination. 

And she ran. She ran faster than she had ever ran before and engulfed him in a tight embrace fearing that he would turn to dust again the moment she let go. He responded in fervor, holding her close until he felt her shivering against him. He pulled himself away, enough to see the silent tears running down her mask. He held her cheeks as he thumbed the tears and whispered, _I’m here bug. I’m here._ in a repetitious mantra until her the pieces of her heart mended together and filled with so much love and affection that she couldn’t help but look into his eyes. 

His green, full-of-life, loving eyes that screamed _I’m right here_ looking back at her in a way that made her breath hitch. 

And that look was all it took. 

She cupped his cheeks and pulled his face down towards hers as she crashed her lips to his in a passionate, messy kiss. It felt warm and right and good. But as she pulled away, his claw reached to her neck, drawing her back in, deepening the kiss further until the parted ways to breathe. 

And there they were, now standing on the top of the Eiffel Tower, looking at each other in a blushy mess as they stood apart, not wanting to move, not wanting to take the first step and understand the entirety of the situation, the devastation, the fears, and the electricity that surrounded them. 

The wind strummed around them, prickling the warm skin on their necks, fueling the tension between them until the silence became too much, suffocating them both until they decided to release the tension as they sprung towards each other in a lovers embrace, kissing and crying, hugging and holding until the sounds of their hurried breaths became intoxicating. 

The fear of losing him made her realize the hidden feelings that she had buried deep within her soul. “Don’t ever leave me again, _Chaton_. Not now, not ever,” she whispered between kisses. “I love you.” 

And that’s all he needed to hear. From dusk to dawn, she laid with him on their favorite beam away from wandering eyes and loved him fully, loved him passionately, and showed him how much he meant to her in ways no one else could. 

And he loved her back. Until the sun came up, the skies glazed in a pink and purple hue, he laid with her, loving her fully and completely. Forever hers. Forever his. Always. 


End file.
